


Karada wo Azukete (Entrust your body to me)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [17]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “When you’re in drag, Hikka. It gets really confusing, I hate it.”





	Karada wo Azukete (Entrust your body to me)

**Title:** Karada wo Azukete (Entrust your body to me)

 **Characters:** Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto

 **Pairing:** Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Word count:** 4.094

**Prompt:[179\. I hate love.](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** Title is from Hey! Say! BEST’s Speed it Up.

 

Had it happened only once, it was likely Yuto wouldn’t even have noticed.

But it had happened over and over again, and he just couldn’t ignore it anymore, no matter how weird he found it.

There had been that time on the drama with Ohkura-kun, which Yuto had found interesting, despite its complete ridiculousness.

Then there had been the bus tour thing with Dai-chan and Yuya a few months ago. Once again, Hikaru did his best to look over the top, but still Yuto hadn't managed to focus while watching the segment.

Seeing him in person had been a whole other thing.

He had been starting at him the whole time, and now that he was safe back home, in his clothes, he started to pray that the cameras hadn't focused too much on him, or it would've been a problem.

He heard Hikaru humming some KAT-TUN’s song under the shower, and normally he would've smiled, but right now he was way too distracted to.

He had to do something, or he was sure he was going to make some crazy fanatic happy and prove self-combustion was actually possible.

“What are you doing?” Hikaru’s voice startled him. He hadn't realized the shower had stopped running, and his boyfriend had come back to the bedroom.

Yuto looked around, realizing he was standing in the middle of the room, apparently purposeless.

He winced, shaking his head.

“Nothing, really. I was thinking. And waiting for you to get out of the shower. And I wanted to know what you wanted to do for dinner.” he said in a rush, trying to come up with as many things he could to look as little suspicious as possible, obtaining the complete opposite effect.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment, but in the end he didn’t seem to find his attitude weird enough to investigate further and he shrugged.

“I don’t think I can have dinner. Not today, nor ever again. I really wish they would stop these haikaropa corners, I think one of us is going to get sick really soon.” he winced. “But if you want to eat, I’ll keep you company.” he said then, getting closer and bringing almost distractedly his hands to his hips.

Too close. Too much. Too...

Yuto breathed in deeply, shaking his head.

“No. No, I'm fine. I mean, I'm full too. You’re right, this haikaropa thing is definitely gotten out of hand.” he said, his voice a little shaky, and this time there was no way Hikaru was going to let it go unnoticed.

“Is everything alright, Yutti?” he asked, a concerned look on his face.

The younger took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

It was pointless.

“You confuse me.” he told him, looking incredibly annoyed.

Hikaru opened his eyes wide.

“No, Yu. You’re confusing me.” he pointed out. “What have I done?” he asked, sitting on the bed and gesturing for him to join.

Yuto unwillingly sat next to him, looking at his own hands in his lap.

“You look weird.” he muttered, knowing well it didn’t explain it.

Yaotome smirked, tilting his head.

“After all the time we’ve bene together I thought you at least found I looked pleasant. Or that my great personality was enough to make you forget how I look altogether.” he said, and Nakajima had a feeling he was only half-joking.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you look beautiful.” he said, instinctively. “Well... at least, trust me, your personality does you no good.” he clarified, and now Hikaru laughed.

“Now I'm _really_ confused. What is it? I look weird or beautiful?”

“When you’re in drag, Hikka. It gets really confusing, I hate it.”

Yaotome seemed to think about it for a while, and then he shrugged.

“I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable. Especially because it doesn’t freak me out in the slightest, I think it’s funny.” he shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought you looked good in drag, despite the fact that you’re like ten feet tall.”

Yuto sucked in his lips, and tried to find a good way to explain it.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Well, no, it does, but...” he sighed, exasperated. “It suits you, somehow.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Hikaru grinned, pretty proud of himself, which Yuto found incredibly strange.

“It suits you a tad _too_ well, Hikka.” he clarified, hoping that the elder was going to take the hint without him having to say anything else.

And Hikaru had a lot of flaws, but he was a sharp man, and he got it.

“Oh.” he said, his smirk growing wider. “So, what you’re saying is that you’re turned on by me in drag?” he asked, his voice so innocent that Yuto really wished he had kept his mouth shut now.

“Yes.” he hissed, annoyed. “I don’t know why. It’s been since they made you dress like a woman for DoS Deka. I thought I should’ve found it funny, but I didn’t. Not at all.” he took another deep breath. “Well, that’s it. You can mock me all you want now.” he muttered, looking intently at the floor.

“Yu.” the elder called him, bringing a hand under his chin to make him raise his head up and look at him. “Why in the world should I mock you for getting aroused while looking at me?” he asked. “It’s pretty flattering, actually. If I can manage to turn you own like that, it must mean we share the same kind of madness, somehow.” he joked, then he leant closer. “So? Want me to ask the staff to lend me the wig and clothes?” he teased him, and Yuto pulled away from him, glaring.

“Don’t push it. We might share the same kind of madness, but I wouldn’t go as far as to say I'm as kinky as you.” he looked at him, then knelt on the mattress, facing him. “But... there is something.” he murmured, having a hard time asking for what he wanted, panicking a little.

Hikaru frowned, tilting his head.

“Yutti, please. Just say it, you’re not giving me much to go on. You know I'm always on board with basically anything in bed, you don’t have to sweat it.” he told him, trying to sound reassuring.

“Fine.” the younger said, licking his lower lip. “I want to fuck you.”

“Oh.” the elder said right after, opening his eyes wide.

Yuto knew he wasn’t going to be enthusiastic about it.

It’s not like they had never done it, of course. They had, a few times, but it had been a long, long while since the last time.

It was easy: Yuto liked the way they usually did it and Hikaru did as well. There was no talking about it.

“Forget it.” the younger rushed to say then, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. “I was just... it doesn’t matter, really.” he stuttered a little, getting up from the bed and making as to leave the room.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hikaru stood up as well and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer. “You’re my boyfriend, we’ve slept together a thing like a thousand times. It’s... it’s fine. If you want to do me for once. I’m fine with it.” he told him, his voice lacking his usual confidence.

Yuto bit his tongue, unsure.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable just to indulge me.” he said, torturing the palm of his hands with his nails.

Hikaru managed to chuckle.

“You’ve indulged _me_ in bed more than enough, Yutti. Remember how much you’ve hated me when I tied you to the headboard?” he reminded him, smiling mischievously.

“I didn’t hate you for tying me up, I did because you’re a sadistic bastard.” Yuto pointed out, then he sighed. “So... are you sure?”

Hikaru gave him a crooked smile, slowly bringing his hands to the sash of his bathrobe, undoing it and letting it fall to the ground, remaining naked in front of him and backing toward the bed climbing on it.

Yuto felt his mouth water.

“I don’t know.” the elder said, tilting his head. “You might need to talk me a little more into it. Or not talk at all.” he smirked, and it took the younger less than a second to join him on the bed.

“ _Kami_ , Hikka.” he murmured, kissing under his neck. “I love how you manage to get on board with basically anything.”

Yaotome winced, bringing his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, don’t mention it. I’m hating love a little bit right now. I wouldn’t let just anyone mess with my manly image.”

Nakajima burst out laughing, biting down on his collarbone.

“Need I remind you about your manly image of this afternoon?” he teased him, going lower and playfully licking around his nipple, making the other hiss.

“Don’t be so smug, since you’ve refused to fuck me in drag.” he said, pulling him closer. “I would've, you know. Fucked you while dressed as a woman, I mean.”

Yuto raised his eyes, grinning.

“One day you’re going to tell me if there’s actually something you _wouldn’t_ do.” he mocked him.

Hikaru shook his head, pulling him toward himself to kiss him, hard.

“I can tell you right now I won't go through with it if you don’t show me you can handle it, Yuto.” he challenged him, raising an eyebrow and sticking out his tongue, licking on the younger’s upper lip.

“Fine.” Yuto hissed, and moved to his side, sitting against the headboard and bringing a hand to the back of his head. “You can start by sucking me off. That I'm sure I can handle.”

Hikaru shivered, and he couldn’t hide it.

“We’ll see.” he said, his voice huskier now.

He carefully moved down on his body, straddling his knees and bending over to reach him with his tongue, going down from his bellybutton without wasting much time before moving lower.

He hooked his pants and underwear with his fingers, pulling them off as quickly as he could, smirking when he saw how hard the younger was already.

“You must’ve thought about this for a while.” he teased him, unable to tear his eyes away from his cock.

Yuto groaned, bringing a hand around himself and stroking almost distractedly.

“I told you. I couldn’t look away from you, you were...” he paused, breathing deeply. “Your mouth, Hikka.” he ordered then, and the elder was more than happy to comply.

When his mouth first came in contact with his cock, Yuto clenched his eyes, his hand back through the other’s hair to keep him exactly there.

“Damn, Hikaru.” he hissed. “You should definitely do this more often, you have a talent for it.”

The elder pulled up, glaring.

“Don’t let me be the monster, here. As if I didn’t do this at all.” he said, then he licked a stripe down his shaft, following the path created by a particularly thick vein.

Nakajima chuckled.

“Didn’t say that. Just said you should do this more often.” he pointed out, and then he kept quiet and enjoyed Hikaru’s mouth on him, forcing himself to keep his eyes open, the image in front of him enough already to push his toward the edge.

Hikaru, on his part, was torn; he took him all down in one go, letting him sit in his throat for a moment and hollowing his cheeks, his lips tight around the base before moving up, his tongue leaving him no rest.

He knew his boyfriend’s body, he knew just what to do to make him lose control; and he also knew that if he would've let him come like this, the night would've taken a whole other direction.

Then he pulled away, sighing.

“Hikka!” the younger whined, trying to push him back on himself.

“Don’t be an idiot. You’d come, and it’d defeat this whole thing’s purpose, wouldn’t it?” he said, wincing.

Yuto smiled, nodding, then he pulled him closer and kissed him, the taste of himself in the elder’s mouth enough to make him shiver.

“Did I already say you’re a wonderful boyfriend?” he murmured against his lips.

“See? Now, _that_ is a thing you don’t do enough.” Yaotome shook his head, sitting back on the bed. “So? How do you want to do this?” he asked, incredibly practical, and hadn't Yuto been so aroused already it would've killed the mood a little.

He didn’t answer, instead he crouched at the end of the bed, pulling on the elder’s legs and bringing them over his shoulders, wasting no time before licking on his cock.

“Well, you do that plenty, but it never makes it enough.” Hikaru said, his breath short; he wanted to bring his hands to the younger’s head, but somehow he had a feeling he wasn’t going to let him do that.

And to prove his point, Yuto didn’t linger on his cock too long.

He brought his tongue lower, teasing him a little, before moving it to his rim.

“Yuto, what the holy mother of...” Hikaru complained, propping himself up on his elbows, but Nakajima stretched his arm to push him back down.

“This is mine, right? Just let me do this how I want to.” he murmured, his voice so thick with arousal that Hikaru couldn’t find it in him to deny him anything.

“Remember we have a lifetime of sex in front of us. I can make you pay for whatever you decide to do tonight.” he warned him, bringing an arm over his eyes, unable to prevent his hips from pushing against his tongue when the younger tried to push it past the tight ring of muscles.

Yuto teased him like this for a little while longer, and when he pulled away the look on his face was so smug that Hikaru wanted to push him down and fuck it off of him, just for the sake of it.

But he couldn’t, because he loved him, and once again he found himself hating that love.

“Lube.” the younger told him, stretching his hand out. Hikaru’s eyes didn’t leave him while he reached for the nightstand’s drawer and then handed the small bottle to him, the warning still on his face.

“Don’t be like that. You’re taking all the fun out of it.” Yuto smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing it, tenderly.

And Hikaru melted, because he was an idiot.

“Just try and do a fine job of it. I really don’t want to limp tomorrow.” he muttered, laying back down and abandoning himself to the other’s ministrations.

And, to be honest, Yuto felt a little nervous at this point; Hikaru was far from used to it, and he really didn’t want to risk to hurt him.

After having coated his fingers he tentatively pushed one inside of him, seeing him tense without making a sound. He went as slow as he could, crooking it a little, taking his time before letting a second one join in.

This time Hikaru bit his lip, but it didn’t look like the discomfort was unbearable, so Yuto just went on, a little bolder now, slowly scissoring his fingers inside of him to try and open him up.

At the third finger the elder hissed, and Yuto froze.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, panicking a little.

Hikaru scoffed, wincing.

“I know I'm very convincing and all Yutti, but I'm not a girl.” he told him, sourly.

“Right. Because men don’t get hurt.” the younger protested, keeping his fingers completely still.

“Exactly.”

“And men don’t get fucked by their usually bottoming boyfriends.” Yuto went on, slightly annoyed by the elder’s attitude.

Hikaru sighed, shaking his head.

“This is getting incredibly awkward.” he informed him, gesturing for him to get closer, and Yuto leant over him, keeping his fingers inside of him. “I'm not so selfless, Yu. I wouldn’t let you do this if I didn’t enjoy it.” he told him, pressing a kiss on his lips. “Now, though... let me enjoy it.” he invited him, and the younger started moving his hand again, his eyes fixated on his boyfriend’s face, on how it tensed and relaxed, until he managed to reach that spot inside of him that made him clench his eyes and moan out loud.

“Now we’re talking.” he murmured, and moved to hit him there over and over again, until Hikaru was reduced to a mess under him.

“Yutti!” he stopped him a few minutes later, pulling on his arm to make him remove his fingers from inside him. “I’d say that’s enough. My _God,_ your fingers are wasted on a bottom.” he shook his head, his breath heavy, his face sweaty.

“It’s a good thing you’re so hot dressed as a girl then.” the younger joked, kneeling between his legs.

“It’s a good thing they make me do that so often.” Hikaru chuckled, then he got serious. “So, director-san... how do you want me?” he asked him.

Yuto puckered his lips, thinking.

“Just like this.” he said, shrugging and leaning back on top of him, making more room for himself between himself.

“I knew it. You’re too vanilla for the job.” the elder mocked him, grinning.

Yuto scoffed and pushed his hips forward, threatening.

“I want to watch you.” he muttered, slightly embarrassed.

“Fine.” Hikaru brought his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his hips. “I'm all yours, then.” he offered himself, and Yuto didn’t need to hear it twice.

He grabbed the lube again, but Hikaru took it from him and poured it on his hand, bringing it between them and stroking him fast, being careful to coat it properly.

“You didn’t trust me to do a good job with that?” Yuto asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I wanted to touch you.” was the elder reply, and it was only half given to made fun of him.

Yuto didn’t say anything else and grabbed a hold of his cock, slowly starting to push it against his rim, having a hard time actually getting inside.

He took a deep breath and forced it harder, careful to hurt Hikaru the least possible amount.

When he finally made it, he had to clench his eyes and stop right away to take a deep breath.

It was suffocating. It was hot as well, it was by far a feeling different from anything else in the world, it was...

“Yutti, you can...”

“Wait.” the younger almost snarled, then he opened his eyes and threw him an apologetic look. “I'm sorry. Give me a moment.”

He slowly started moving again, taking his time, and stopped again only when he had bottomed out.

“God, Hikka.” he gasped, bringing an arm around him, holding him close. “You’re so damn tight, it’s unbelievable.”

Hikaru managed to chuckle, despite the discomfort he was currently feeling.

“On the contrary, it’s entirely believable. What do you think, that I go and secretly let men fuck me? I haven’t done this since the last time you did it, so...” he shrugged, and instinctively he started scratching down the younger’s back, finding it soothing.

They kept still like that for a while, both needing to get accustomed to the unusual feeling.

“Hikka, can I...” Yuto was the first one to cave, having calmed down enough to be sure he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself.

“Move.” was all the elder said, and Yuto did.

The first thrust was still slow, but it didn’t take the younger much to build a rhythm, to try and reach deeper, completely captivated by the way Hikaru’s body opened under him, the way it gripped him in a vice, making him feel like screaming.

He leant over to kiss him, his lips first and then moving to his neck, licking, biting, trying to focus on all of him, while he angled his thrusts to reach that spot inside of him again.

“Yuto...” Hikaru moaned, chocked, when he did, holding him tight against himself. “Yuto, touch me.” he asked, and the younger rushed to comply, stroking him as fast as he could while the rhythm he kept inside of him started to falter.

“You’re beautiful.” he told Hikaru, panting. “I can't believe how good you feel, it’s almost unbearable.” he kissed him, hard, while giving a particularly hard thrust, muffling a scream from him. “Come for me, Hikka.” he murmured against his lips, and it was all the elder needed to be pushed over the edge; he arched his back, making Yuto slip even further inside of him and spilling over his hand and between their bodies, unable to choke down another scream, louder.

When he came down from his high he saw Yuto smiling, looking pretty smug.

“Don’t be so proud of yourself, you barely did anything usef...”

“Hikka.” the younger stopped him, trying to stress his urge.

“Yeah, fine. You can keep moving.” the elder allowed, letting go against the mattress and staring at his boyfriend, looking pretty pleased despite what he may have said.

He moaned, feeling incredibly sensitive to the thrusts inside of him so close after his climax; it spurred Yuto on, thrusting harder inside of him, chasing his own release.

Hikaru saw the signs and lowered his legs, looking fairly concerned.

“Don’t you dare, Yuto...” he warned him.

The younger groaned, slowing down for a moment.

“I always let you.” he pointed out.

“You like it.” Hikaru hissed, and Yuto blushed a little, nodding.

“I do. Please though, Hikka. Let me, I really want this.” he whined.

Hikaru sighed theatrically and brought his legs back around him.

“Damn, I hate you.” he scoffed, pulling himself up using him as support, bringing his mouth close to his ear. “Come on then, Yutti. Give it to me, make me feel it.” he whispered, as lewd as he could. “Cum inside of me.” he added then, and the younger couldn’t take it anymore.

He wasn’t going to say it was the best orgasm of his life, but it came really close; it seemed to go on forever, as Hikaru clenched his body around him, making him feel even better, burying himself as deep as he could inside the elder, wishing he didn’t have to move anymore.

Of course, that was something his boyfriend wasn’t going to let him do.

“Heavy.” he complained, pushing on him.

Yuto chuckled and pulled himself up, slowly getting out of him as to not hurt him.

He collapsed next to him, a satisfied smile on his face.

“Thank you, Hikka.” he murmured, bringing an arm around the elder’s waist and pulling him close to kiss under his neck.

“Don’t even mention it.” his boyfriend ironized, then he smiled as well. “I'm sorry I've been a bitch. I really liked it, Yu.” he added then, and for the first time that night he sounded serious.

“You don’t need to tell me, I know you. I wouldn’t have asked.” Yuto shrugged, then groaned when the elder tried to pull away from his hold.

“Well, you may also like it, but I most certainly don’t. I always forget how uncomfortable it is to have someone come inside of you.” he winced, making as to leave the bed.

Yuto was faster, though; he pulled him back on the mattress, climbing on top of him and moving fast between his legs.

“Don’t need to go anywhere.” he said, his voice hoarse, and when Hikaru realized what he was about to do he opened his eyes wide.

“Nakajima Yuto, you wouldn’t...” was all he managed to say, before he felt the younger’s lips on his rim. He cursed and swore, but he wasn’t able to push him away; instead, he brought his legs on his shoulder, keeping him still around himself, the feeling something else entirely.

Once he was done cleaning him, Yuto pulled up and made a show of swallowing, getting back next to him.

“See? Now you don’t have to go anywhere.” he said, shrugging.

“You...” Hikaru was speechless, which was new for him. “You’re the filthiest, sluttiest, lewdest...”

Yuto shut him up with a kiss, pressing himself against him.

“That’s why you love me, isn’t it?” he asked, smiling to him.

Hikaru thought about it for a while.

He thought about the whole night, he thought about how the younger had made him feel.

And then, he nodded.

“Yes. That’s exactly why I love you.” he admitted, letting the younger lay on top of him and finally letting go completely to the bliss he felt, unwilling to fight it anymore.

He should’ve told Kekeke he was up for crossdressing any time he wanted.


End file.
